


6 years

by Kerosenia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenia/pseuds/Kerosenia
Summary: Dan’s heart skipped a beat. He looked a few inches taller and much older, but even in the weak glow of the street lamps, it was, without a doubt- “Phil? Oh my god, Phil, it’s you!”
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	6 years

Dan’s heart skipped a beat. He looked a few inches taller and much older, but even in the weak glow of the street lamps, it was, without a doubt- “Phil? Oh my god, Phil, it’s you!” 

The man on his doorstep smiled gently and replied. “Yeah, shit, it’s been what, 6 years?” 

His voice still held that familiar Northern accent. Dan willed himself not to cry, but he couldn’t stop himself from lunging forward and drawing Phil into a strong embrace, breathing in his warm scent, a mixture of cinnamon and smoke.

“What happened?” Dan’s voice was muffled against the soft corduroy material of Phil’s jacket. 

“I’m sorry, bear.” 

Dan shivered at the use of his nickname. He hadn’t heard it for so long, and he certainly didn’t think he would ever hear it from those lips again. 

“May I come inside?” Phil murmured awkwardly, letting go of Dan, who nodded, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Yeah, uh, yeah come in."

Dan ushered Phil into the small house, sat him down onto his couch, and bustled into the kitchen to put the kettle on. His phone began buzzing and ringing incessantly.

“Not now...” Dan muttered, peering through the doorway. Phil was glancing around, blue eyes drifting from the tv to the small nicknacks on the fireplace. He should just let it ring out and call back tomorrow. But against his better judgement, Dan picked it up anyway.

“Hello? It's Daniel Howell, but uh it’s really not a good time-“

“Listen to me. You can’t trust him.” That voice on the line was so familiar...

“Who is this?” 

“Bear, please, listen,” Dan’s blood froze to ice.

“Who the fuck is this?” 

“It’s Phil, Phil Lester.”


End file.
